McKinley's Death Festival
McKinley's Festival is a special event created by the town to celebrate when James McKinley defeated Olaf Anderson and defended McKinley, and it's also one of the disasters in Sacrifice: Final Destination 6. Chapter 7 Some years after Carol, Veronica, Sven and Annie's death, Jesse assists the Festival with her friends but she didn't knew that there was going to be a disaster carefully designed by Death: Not only to kill her and the other survivors from the theatre, also their other friends because their deaths were indirectly or directly intervened also several survivors of the theatre explosion attended the event and died. The terrorist group of RFM (Revolutionary Forces Of McKinley) organized bombings at the Festival so several people could be killed, but they didn't knew Death was going to help by making the main news helicopter to crash killing more people. Real Life Deaths/Premonition Deaths Real Deaths * Several visitants (Killed by the Helicopter or killed by bombs) * Survivors of the theatre 13 explosion (Killed by the Helicopter or by the bombs) Premonition Deaths * Jenny Winston: Jaw ripped of by a landing skid. * Joseph Barton and Lucy Winston: Crushed by the Helicopter. * Vera and Jimmy Cloyd: Killed by the helicopter when explodes. * Mary Ulvaeus and Ronny O' Donnel: Dismembered by the helicopter propellers. * Maddison Roves: Trampled to death by the visitants. * Liz Franco: Face burned in a explosion. * Blake Corman and Michael Grendest: Squashed by the roof of a security car. * Christine Hutchison and Ben Garfield: Run over by a food truck. * Betty Jeisler, Elizabeth Muñoz, Fred and Alexandra Michaels: Killed in a explosion. * Harry Montheit and Jessica Wilson: Crushed by the Helicopter from hell. Signs/Clues * The songs Johnny Fischer was going to sing foreshadow not only the accident but also the deaths of those who survive. Also Johnny Fischer made the soundtrack of Love Lays Dying. * Moments before Annie leaves her house she tells her mom: "I have other plans for her" Death made her say that. * One of the songs Johnny was going to sing was "Crazy Helicopter" foreshadowing the accident and Harry and Jesse's death. * The food truck that killed Hugh, Fred, Alex, Christine, Ben, Eliza and Hugh was driving on it's own. * Betty and Alexa are killed in a explosion just like at the Mall. * At the Mall Janet and Lori were distracted by a Helicopter toy and also was Carol. Just like Betty and Alex this foreshadows Jesse and Harry's deaths at the Festival. * The 2nd Helicopter that kills Jesse and Harry was never seen during the event, so it can be assumed that Death made it appear just to kill Jesse and Harry. Just like the Truck From Hell in Final Destination 2 that kills Kimberly's friends. * Also it could be assumed the Helicopter came right from hell as it is described that it came from the fire and the Unit number was 0-81. * Before they arrived at the Festival Aaron changed the radio station to "Destination Stereo" the song that was airing was CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. Before doing so they were hearing the report of a collision on Vancouver, Canada killing several people the group of young people that were saved are the ones from Final Destination 7. * Jesse and Betty felt Death's presence right before the Helicopter could crash. * The accident occured on August 10: 10/'8'/13. * The song Johnny was singing it's called "The Final Destination". The lyrics had to do with Death's rules and also the title it's the same one as from the 4th film and this fanfiction is a continuation to FD4. * This the premonition to have more explosions even more that in the collision on Route 23 or the disaster at the McKinley Speedway .But this is done to reference the theatre explosion. Trivia * Some of Jesse's and Aaron's friends that died at the Festival were never meant to die at the theatre with them. Maddison, Jenny and Lucy were meant to be killed some days after the explosion at the mall but Betty and Alex indirectly intervened. Blake and Michael were also meant to die that same die but they were saved by Joseph. Other ones like Eliza, Fred, Mary and Aaron's friends Ronny, Christine, Ben and Hugh were meant to die at The Festival. * This is the first accident in were Death can be fisically seen and interacting with the survivors (Jesse and Harry). * The terrorist group that causes the incident at the Festival also causes the accident of Final Destination 7. *The man that caused the collision in Canada survived the Theatre explosión. * This event is separated from the McKinley Tri-Centennial.